


You Have Been Slain

by mucha



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, I guess???, M/M, Mostly Smut, Size Kink, Video & Computer Games, sunggyu is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucha/pseuds/mucha
Summary: Myungsoo keeps playing online games during the lecture and it drives Sunggyu insane.





	You Have Been Slain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roachprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachprince/gifts).



> JASE MY BROEST BROE I LOVE U, MERRY CHRISTMAS (sorry it's so late) AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!
> 
> jsyk, vainglory is pretty much LoL (MOBA game) for tablets/phones and it's quite funnnnn

“Okay, this is just ridiculous,” Sunggyu growls, slamming his bag on the table, his sudden appearance making Dongwoo jump up and almost fall of his seat.

The weather was beautiful the whole week, so Sunggyu decided to meet up with his friends after his last lecture in the campus’ garden cafe for lunch. They were lucky that Woohyun was working there as a barista-slash-cook, otherwise they would never be able to afford the feast that was currently spread out in front of them; a basket of croissants, stacks of pancakes covered in honey and chocolate, and bowls of fruits all waiting to be eaten.

Unfortunately, Sunggyu is too pissed off to eat.

“What the fuck, man?” Woohyun asks, grabbing Dongwoo’s arm, trying to keep him steady, and glaring at his friend.

“He did it again! Can you believe it? He did it again!”

“Who did what?” Sungjong asks, swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

Sunggyu squints at him and huffs in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. He glares at Sungjong’s plate as if it had personally offended him, letting Woohyun do the talking.

“That kid in his lecture. He sits in front of Sunggyu and apparently all he does is play some stupid games online,” Woohyun explains calmly, helping himself to some strawberries.

“He doesn’t play some stupid games online, Woohyun, he plays fucking Vainglory and trust me, I’m being generous with the word _plays_ ,” Sunggyu snarls, pushing his bag off the table. “All he does is battle the bots, and still he loses. _Every_. _Single_. _Time_.”

“How is that even possible?” Sungjong furrows his eyebrows, watching the last mango flavored muffin on Dongwoo’s plate like a hawk.

“I don’t fucking know, this is against the rules of logic, common sense, and the whole goddamn universe.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so mad at this, let the poor guy do what he wants,” Dongwoo speaks up, grabbing his fork. Sungjong chooses this moment to kick him under the table, making him drop the fork on the ground, and when Dongwoo leans down to pick it up, he grabs his muffin and swallows it in one huge bite.

“Hey, I was gonna eat that!”

“Sorry, you snooze you lose. You loser.”

“Okay, is no one taking this seriously?” Sunggyu sighs, rubbing his temples and looking around at his friends’ faces.

“Well, I have no idea how to break it to you…” Woohyun leans over, grabs one of his hands in both of his and hangs his head low. He stays quiet for a moment, then takes a deep breath and says with a pained expression:

“We really aren’t taking your Vainglory crisis seriously. At all.”

Sunggyu snatches his hand back with a loud growl, making a mental note to murder Woohyun first, if ever given the chance, and goes back to sulking in silence. His friends clearly don’t mind, because they carry on with their impromptu picnic, paying him almost no attention and Sunggyu quickly gets lost in his thoughts.

The guy in front of him was distracting him through the whole semester, and there are too many people to switch seats, so Sunggyu decided to suffer in silence. Sure, he could ask him to stop playing in class, but honestly, Sunggyu hated confrontations and he could understand having to find ways to sit through boring lectures but _come on_. It wouldn’t be that bad if that guy didn’t lose every game he played and deep down Sunggyu was terrified for his life if he ever decided to play against real people. He could almost hear all the slurs and comments; the idea alone made him shiver with secondhand embarrassment. He was also starting to get concerned about his own grade, because even though he could pass the class with his attendance alone, Sunggyu was ambitious and wanted to get something better than a “C”, and that guy was making it _really_ difficult for him.     

“Sunggyu? Hey, hello?”

“What?” Sunggyu snaps his head up, looking around.

“Are you going to eat anything? And listen, if you’re still thinking about that kid… Just talk to him, maybe?” Woohyun raises his eyebrows at him. “It’s not that difficult, you know.”

Sunggyu only rolls his eyes, because yeah, to Woohyun it might sound easy. Sunggyu is a man of many talents, but unfortunately they don’t include being subtle or too careful with choosing his words, so there’s a _very_ high chance of him getting punched if he brings up that kid’s gaming skills to his face. Sunggyu never had a chance to get a good look at him, because he fucks off somewhere as soon as their lecture is over, but judging by the muscles of his back and shoulders a confrontation would end up with Sunggyu taking a few vacation days in a hospital.

Sunggyu _hates_ hospitals.

“We’ll see,” he mumbles, before reaching out for a chocolate muffin. Might as well eat if he’s going to get his ass beaten in a few days.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes Sunggyu wishes he could have Woohyun’s patience. He's pretty sure his friend could survive anything, the fact that he works in gastronomy and hasn't murdered anyone yet is a good indication of that. But no, Sunggyu definitely isn't zen, and he’s reminded of that during yet another lecture spent watching the guy in front of him losing every possible battle over his shoulder.

The bell finally takes mercy on Sunggyu and rings, stopping his misery. He waits until the students around him pack up their stuff and leave, and he leans forward, whispering:

“Hey.”

The man in front of him doesn’t react so Sunggyu leans forward to tap his shoulder and raises his voice:

“Hey, dude.”

The _dude_ turns around and suddenly the air evaporates from Sunggyu’s lungs.

Mother of god, he’s _gorgeous_. He's all soft features, full lips and pretty eyes, and for a second Sunggyu forgets how to talk.

“Yes?”

“I, uh…” Sunggyu blanks out. He frantically searches his mind for something, _anything_ to say and ends up with: “Oh.”

The man raises his eyebrows in a silent question. Normally, Sunggyu would be terrified enough to make up an excuse and run out of the room but there’s a playful twinkle in the guy’s eyes so he pulls himself together and clears his throat.

“Hi, uh, I’m Sunggyu.”

 _Really smooth_.

“Nice to meet you, Sunggyu. My name’s Myungsoo.”

Myungsoo. That’s a really pretty name. Goes well with his face.

Oh, fucking hell.

“Hi, yeah.” Sunggyu nods, desperately trying to focus. He didn’t set out to get distracted by pretty boys, he has a job to do here. “I… do you have to do that?”

“Do what?” Myungsoo furrows his eyebrows.

“The game.” Sunggyu points at the tablet. “It’s kinda distracting because you keep losing—“

“Excuse me?”

“Well, I mean…” Sunggyu trails off. He finally gives up at trying to find a way to sugarcoat it and shrugs. “it’s true, isn’t it?”

At first Myungsoo simply glares at him, but then he slumps down in his chair, sighing and nodding.

“Yeah,” he mumbles. “Yeah, I really suck at this.”

For reasons unbeknownst to himself, this confession makes Sunggyu feel bad for him. He doesn’t know why the game is so important to Myungsoo but it’s clear that it is so before he realizes what he’s doing, the words are already out of his mouth:

“Hey, it’s okay, it took me a while before I got a hang of it myself. Want me to teach you?”

Myungsoo blinks a few times.

“What?”

Sunggyu runs his fingers through his hair, ruffling it and then moving his hand lower to scratch the back of his neck.

“I could… show you some tips?” he shrugs. “If you’d like, of course.”

Myungsoo’s expression changes as soon as it dawns on him that Sunggyu isn’t joking. He beams at him, nodding with enthusiasm.

“Sure, yeah, that sounds great! Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

When Myungsoo smiles at him again, whipping out his phone to get Sunggyu’s number, Sunggyu feels something resembling a knot in his stomach, twisting itself, sending warning signs to his brain.

He just didn’t know how soon he’d have to cash in on his words.

 

* * *

 

 

The fact that Myungsoo chose his own apartment for their little _tutoring session_ should not fuck with Sunggyu’s head as much as it did.

Keyword being _should_.

He finds the place with relative ease, it’s close enough to their campus for Sunggyu to get to it in fifteen minutes, but he still takes additional five to work up the courage to actually knock. He really has no idea why the idea of being alone with Myungsoo in his apartment is making him all hot and bothered and he decides to attribute it to being single for approximately twelve centuries.

 _Just be cool_ , he tells himself after ringing the doorbell.

Myungsoo opens the door with the sunniest smile Sunggyu has ever seen and his commitment to being cool flies out of the window.

“Hi!”

“Hi,” Sunggyu echoes, awkwardly shuffling his feet. Myungsoo takes a step back to let him in and Sunggyu walks inside, politely taking off his shoes and leaving them in the hallway before following Myungsoo into the living room.

“Your place is nice,” he says, nodding at the photos decorating the walls. The room itself isn’t too big but it’s clear that Myungsoo took his time choosing the furniture and decor and setting everything up.

“Thanks.” Myungsoo smiles at him. “Would you like something to drink?”

“I’m fine, thank you. So, um… shall we?” he asks, pointing his chin at the tablet lying on the coffee table.

“Can we sit on the couch? My spine is killing me,” Myungsoo whines, rubbing his lower back.

Sunggyu nods. “Sure, yeah.”

He immediately regrets it when they sit down, Myungsoo scooting up to him so that their sides and thighs ( _fuck, his thigh_ ) were pressed against each other. He watches as Myungsoo turns the tablet on and starts the app. They both keep quiet as the game loads and the silence is weighing heavily on Sunggyu, so he decides to ask:

“Hey, so why did you decide to make playing this your life mission?”

“Ah, It’s just…” Myungsoo sighs. “my friend, Howon, moved away and he loves this game so I’m kinda trying to learn how to play it so we can play together.”

Sunggyu taps his fingers against his knee, pretending he’s not moved by this confession even a little bit.

“That’s really sweet.”

“Mostly I just want to kick his ass.” Myungsoo looks at him out of the corner of his eye, grinning. “You think that’s achievable?”

“With some proper guidance, why not?”

The intro music starts playing, turning their attention back to the game. Myungsoo hands Sunggyu the tablet, staring at him as if Sunggyu was about to show him the mysteries of the universe.  

“Okay, uh… which position do you like to play?” Sunggyu asks, feeling his cheeks get strangely warm. He didn’t plan on being a goddamn teenager, but somehow using the word _position_ and being so close to Myungsoo turned his brain into mush.

“Actually, I choose the characters based on their design. I like pretty things,” Myungsoo adds and Sunggyu could swear his knee pressed against his own ever harder.

Sunggyu swallows hard, mentally promising himself to first jerk off more the next time he tries to interact with people.

“Alright, cool. We can just start from the beginning, yeah?”

“Show me what you got, hotshot.” Myungsoo beams at him and Sunggyu almost starts crying.

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks pass. During that time he and Myungsoo met numerous times, mostly to play the stupid game, which Sunggyu was starting to regret because each time Myungsoo managed not to get his character killed he’d yell and hug Sunggyu and that wasn’t good for his mental health. Soon the game stopped being the number one clou of their meetings and Sunggyu would find himself watching movies and stuffing his face with homemade popcorn, Myungsoo still glued to his side on the couch, or simply drinking coffee and talking about everything and anything, the tablet lying somewhere forgotten. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy getting to know Myungsoo and that there was a potential for a beautiful friendship there, but at the same time he resented the idea. He didn’t want to be simply _friends_ and it scared him shitless, but what scared him, even more, was the idea of Myungsoo stopping their _lessons_.

So when one day Myungsoo invited him over so he could watch his pupil kick his friend’s ass Sunggyu almost kept his fingers crossed he’d lose. Of course, because the universe clearly hated his guts, Myungsoo kept his promise.  

“Dude!” he yells when the tablet announces _victory!_ in a proud voice. “I did it!” he leaps off the couch, throwing the tablet aside, and does a little dance that leaves Sunggyu smiling despite himself. “I won!”

“You sure did.” Sunggyu beams at him. “Great job! Guess you don’t need me anymore.”

Hearing those words, Myungsoo freezes. He slowly lowers his hands and turns to face Sunggyu, who’s leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, watching him.

“Wait, what? No, of course I do! He’s just gonna train and get better, you need to prepare me for that. Besides,” he adds, moving closer to Sunggyu, his voice dropping an octave. “I still need to thank you.”

Sunggyu hums noncommittally, or at least he hopes he does because there’s something in Myungsoo’s voice that makes him feel unreasonably hot.

“Like, I could bake something for you. Or...”

Myungsoo leans a little closer, just the tiniest bit, but it still makes Sunggyu tremble like a leaf. Not that he’d ever admit it.

“I could think of another way to thank you,” Myungsoo says and Sunggyu’s soul leaves his body. It quickly swooshes back in when Myungsoo adds:

“Like a gift basket.”

Sunggyu hums again, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. Really, he should have known better, on what planet would helping out with a stupid game get him laid, he really needs to—

“Or like letting you fuck me.”

Sunggyu is pretty sure his heart just dropped into his ass.

“W-what?” he chokes out, trying to force himself to look at Myungsoo, who’s watching him with a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, come on.” he rolls his eyes and takes a few steps towards Sunggyu, stopping only when he’s very much in his personal space. “I’m not stupid and you’re not exactly subtle. You want me,” he says like it was the most obvious thing on the earth. “Try to deny it.”

Sunggyu doesn’t. Instead, he pushes Myungsoo against the wall and crashes their lips together.

Myungsoo moans into his mouth and Sunggyu takes that opportunity to push his tongue against his. He can already feel himself growing hard just from replaying Myungsoo’s words and the kissing doesn’t help make it any easier. Myungsoo’s hands find their way to Sunggyu’s hips and he pulls him even closer, their bodies pressed together.

Sunggyu forces himself to break the kiss to ask, hating how wrecked his voice already sounds:

“You sure you want it?”

“God, yes,” Myungsoo breathes out, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the bedroom.

He pushes Sunggyu onto the bed, crawling into his lap, and shrugs off his shirt, throwing it carelessly aside. Sunggyu’s breath hitches, his hands flying up to run his fingers over Myungsoo’s bare chest and Myungsoo purrs, his eyes falling shut.

“Off,” he mumbles, tugging at Sunggyu’s t-shirt and really, who’s Sunggyu to deny him?

He takes off his t-shirt and wiggles out of his jeans and boxers, which is a difficult task because Myungsoo clearly refuses to get off his lap even for a second. Once he’s naked, he unbuckles Myungsoo’s pants which finally makes Myungsoo open his eyes.

“Wait, it’s… oh my god, it’s actually  _real_?” he asks, gesturing to Sunggyu’s crotch.

“What, did you think I stuffed my pants with socks?”

Myungsoo offers him a sheepish grin.

“Kinda, yeah.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Sunggyu states but soon every thought slips out of his mind when Myungsoo wraps his fingers around his cock, leaving him breathless.

“Fuck, ‘s pretty,” Myungsoo murmurs, running his thumb along the vein on the underside of Sunggyu’s length. Sunggyu hisses a breath through his teeth, his cock twitching in Myungsoo’s palm. Normally, he’d feel at least a little embarrassed about being exposed like this but God, he really missed being touched and he can tell that Myungsoo knows what he’s doing, his eyes fixed on Sunggyu’s face, taking in his reaction.

“Did you forget something?” Myungsoo smirks, raising his eyebrows and wiggling his hips, drawing Sunggyu’s attention to the fact that he’s still not exactly undressed.

“Fuck, you’re… horrible,” Sunggyu chokes out, reaching out with shaky hands to pull down Myungsoo’s pants and briefs. His cock springs free, slapping against his abdomen, and he sighs:

“You love it.”

Sunggyu growls, flipping them around. Seeing Myungsoo like this, naked and spread out on the bed, makes his blood boil with desire, a wave of heat rushing through his entire body. He pulls himself together to ask:

“Do you have condoms?”

Myungsoo cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Do I look like I don’t know what I’m about?” he reaches into the nightstand drawer, taking out a bottle of lube and a small packet and passing them to Sunggyu. “Do your worst.”

Sunggyu doesn’t have to be told twice. He uncaps the bottle and pours the lube over his fingers, Myungsoo still watching him through his eyelashes. Sunggyu drops the bottle to the side and using the heels of his palms, spreads Myungsoo’s legs, crawling between them. He runs his fingers over Myungsoo’s hole, rubbing it, coating it with lube and marveling at the way that little contact makes Myungsoo’s toes curl.

“I already prepped myself,” Myungsoo breathes out. “Earlier, before you came.”

The sound that comes from Sunggyu’s throat sounds positively animalistic. He quickly tries to cover it up, mumbling:

“A little presumptuous, aren’t we?”

“You’re very— _fuck—_ ” Myungsoo’s back arches off the bed when Sunggyu pushes the tip of his index finger inside him, trying to get him to stumble over his words. “Easy to read.”

“Am I, now?” Sunggyu leans down, using one hand to keep himself propped up while he works his finger in and out of Myungsoo. “You won’t mind if I check for myself?”

Myungsoo shakes his head, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. There’s a blush high on his cheeks, his face already covered in a thin layer of sweat, and he looks so damn _delicious_ that Sunggyu can’t help but to lean even further down, nuzzling Myungsoo’s cheek with his nose. Myungsoo immediately stops biting his lip and turns his head to catch Sunggyu’s mouth with his, kissing him with all he’s got.

Sunggyu pushes another finger in with ease, swallowing down the moan that slips from Myungsoo’s lips and feeling precum dripping down from his own cock onto Myungsoo’s stomach, wetting his skin. Myungsoo rolls his hips down onto Sunggyu’s fingers, fucking himself on them, and for a second Sunggyu stops breathing, simply pulls back to _look_.

“Can you maybe…” Myungsoo’s breath comes out in tiny pants. “Get your dick in me? That could be nice.”

“Fuck, you’re a menace, you know that?” Sunggyu asks, curling his fingers to reach Myungsoo’s prostate. He does, which is pretty obvious with the way Myungsoo throws his head back on the pillow, exposing the column of his throat, his eyes fluttering closed. Sunggyu smirks to himself and keeps fucking him with his fingers until Myungsoo mewls:

“Gyu, please, _please_.”

And okay. Okay, that— that is goddamn _hot_. Sunggyu takes out his fingers, wiping them on Myungsoo’s thigh which earns him a kick to the back of his knee, but he ignores it, focusing on opening the packet and rolling the condom onto his dick. He coats his length with lube, stroking himself lazily, and asks:

“How do you want it?”

Instead of answering, Myungsoo rolls over, getting on his hands and knees. He throws a look that’s half playful, half smoldering over his shoulder and says:

“Any day now.”

“A menace,” Sunggyu repeats, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, lining himself up, and using his other hand to keep Myungsoo’s hips still. “Okay, ready?”

“Yes, unless you need a written invitation,” Myungsoo groans and in that moment Sunggyu feels the overpowering urge to smack his ass and leave him like this. It’d be a horrible waste of opportunity, though, so he slowly pushes the head of his cock inside and once he makes it past the ring of muscle the tightness and heat rips a moan out of his throat.

He’s barely inside but he can see the way Myungsoo’s body stiffens at the intrusion.

“Wait, wait, wait, hang on—“

Sunggyu immediately stills and asks, stroking Myungsoo’s hip with his thumb:

“Are you alright?”

“I’m goddamn _peachy_ ,” Myungsoo chokes out. “just gimme a sec, you’re freaking _huge_ —“

He takes a few deep breaths, Sunggyu patiently waiting for him to get comfortable even though not moving feels like the most difficult task in the history of mankind right now.

“Okay,” Myungsoo finally speaks up. “Okay, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

Instead of answering, Myungsoo grinds back against him, driving Sunggyu’s cock deeper. They both groan, the movement sending sparks of pleasure through Sunggyu’s entire body. His instinct yells at him to pound into Myungsoo’s ass with all he’s got but he’s not that much of an asshole so he reels it in and slowly, _painfully slowly_ , pushes forward until he’s bottomed out.

What did not know and certainly didn’t expect, was that Myungsoo would turn out to be a _talker_.

“F-fuck, ‘s so big, love it—“

Sunggyu grits his teeth, feeling his cock twitch. He experimentally rolls his hips, feeling the velvety walls inside Myungsoo clench around him as he pulls back. It’s almost as if Myungsoo didn’t want to give his cock up and it’s so hot it leaves Sunggyu breathless with lust.

He starts slow, moving his hips back and forth almost lazily. He moves back, sinking a little deeper with each thrust forward, but it’s clearly not enough for Myungsoo.

“Come on, fuck, want me to beg?”

“That’s tempting,” Sunggyu hums, trying to keep his voice steady. It comes out strained so he covers it up with a particularly hard thrust that leaves Myungsoo blabbing:  

“Yeah, _god_ , just like that—“

And that’s all the encouragement Sunggyu needs. He speeds up, his dick settling deep inside Myungsoo, hitting his prostate dead on. Myungsoo’s arms give out and he flops down, shoving his face into the pillow while still keeping his ass high up in the air. Sunggyu reaches around him to wrap his fingers around Myungsoo’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and Myungsoo lets out something dangerously close to a wail. He turns his head so that now Sunggyu can look at his side profile and whines:

“ _Harder._ ”

Sunggyu couldn’t say no even if he tried.

He pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back inside, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the wet squelch of lube filling the room. A whine bubbles up in Myungsoo’s throat and Sunggyu can feel precum sliding down his fingers and dripping onto the mattress. It’s wet and messy and definitely has to hurt at least a little but Myungsoo doesn’t seem to care, his hands scrambling to hold onto the sheets, pushing himself down onto Sunggyu’s cock.

“So good,” he moans when Sunggyu pulls him up by his hips, leaving him unable to do anything but take his cock. “Fuck, y-yes.”

Sunggyu’s working his ass hard like his life depended on it, shoving him further up the bed with each thrust. Myungsoo keeps blabbering for him to go harder, _deeper_ , and Sunggyu loses himself, pounding into him, watching Myungsoo’s back arch beautifully each time he slams in.

He can feel the familiar heat pooling, pulling at his abdomen and he knows that he’s close, but he’s determined to make Myungsoo come first, so he leans down, the new angle letting him get even deeper.

“So pretty,” he chokes out and Myungsoo whimpers at the praise. “So pretty taking it, god.”

“For you, for you—” Myungsoo whines, sounding half delirious. “Wanna take it.”

Sunggyu grits a curse between his teeth and starts stroking Myungsoo faster, keeping his grip tighter.

“Gonna— gonna come,” Myungsoo breathes out and Sunggyu rewards him with speeding up even more.

“Yeah, come for me, show me how tight you can get.”

Myungsoo muffles his cry biting down on his fist, clenching around Sunggyu as he comes all over his fingers, coating them with cum. Sunggyu nearly blacks out from the way Myungsoo tightens around his cock, his thighs trembling from the effort to keep himself up, and he buries his dick so deep into Myungsoo’s ass his balls are flush against his cheeks, following Myungsoo over the edge.

He slowly pulls out, much to, judging by his low whine, Myungsoo’s misery. His cock is still twitching from his orgasm, slowly getting soft, and Sunggyu holds his breath until he pulls off the condom and ties it up. He throws it to the floor, deciding that he can deal with it later, and flops down onto the mattress next to Myungsoo.

His entire body feels numb, his heart pounding in his ears, and he closes his eyes with a happy sigh. His hand feels sticky and gross but he doesn’t have the energy to do anything about it, his limbs too heavy to even lift them. Myungsoo shuffles next to him, rolling over to face him.

“I think you broke my ass.”

His voice is rough but pleased, and Sunggyu can’t help but let out a tiny laugh.

“That was the idea, yeah. Sorry about that.”

“Nah,” Myungsoo murmurs, cuddling up to Sunggyu’s side. “I like it. It’s poetic justice.”

“How so?” Sunggyu asks, lifting himself up for a second to snake his arm around Myungsoo’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“I beat Howon’s ass, you beat mine. Circle of life, really.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Sunggyu says, the affection in his voice betraying him.

Myungsoo cracks his eyes open to look at him. He grins and announces:

“Yeah, but you like it.”  

Sunggyu sighs heavily.

“I guess I do.”

He lies still for a while, watching the ceiling and trying to get his breathing back to normal. Finally, he musters up his courage and glances at Myungsoo out of the corner of his eye.

“If it’s a circle, does it mean that you’re gonna have to _thank me_ each time you win?”

The smirk that appears on Myungsoo’s face looks positively predatory.

“Circle of life, my friend. Circle of life.”


End file.
